More Important Than Swimming
by Leigh-Owen
Summary: Rin doesn't understand his feelings for Haru. His heart aches every time he's around Haru. Could this be...? Rin x Haru (A good bit of fluff, a bit of drama, a bit of profanity. Rating is for content in later chapters.)
1. Chapter 1

Rin was so happy; he'd finally beaten Haru.

_How's that, Haru? I finally beat you! _

Rin walked out of the showers and headed to the soda machine down the hallway, sitting on one of the nearby benches.

"Matsuoka-senpai!" Rin's gray-haired kouhai pranced up to him, "Good job with your race! You beat Nanase-san!" Nitori smiled happily. Rin smirked, drying his hair off a bit with his small red towel.

"Of course I did. Now you go do well in your event, Nitori."

"Alright, senpai!" Nitori ran past Rin to get prepared for his event. Rin watched Nitori leave before leaving his seat to head for the stands. Suddenly, he heard voices from the direction he was heading.

"Calm down, Rei!"

"Aren't you worried about Haruka-senpai!?"

"Rin-chan!?"

Rin looked up to see his old friends, along with that one guy with glasses he didn't know. "You guys?" The three of them looked at Rin, unsure of what to say to the guy who just crushed their best friend. Before they could say anything, Rin spoke. "Right, you're all swimming in the tournament-"

"Hey, Rin-chan…Have you seen Haru-chan?" Nagisa asked, cutting him off.

"Haru?" _Why would he be asking me about Haru? More importantly, why would I care now that I've won?_

"He hasn't come back yet…" Nagisa continued.

Full of pride, Rin laughed. "Was losing to me that big of a shock?" A bit pissed, Rei gave Rin a harsh glare. _The hell is his problem, looking at me like that?_ "He was the one who said that he didn't care about winning or improving his time." Rin explained.

Suddenly, Rei realized what Haruka was upset over. "He's not upset about losing." Rei said, placing his hand on his chin, "There must be some other reason…"

"What?"

_Like you would know. You don't even know Haru, newbie. _

Getting more and more pissed off by the second, Rin glared at Rei. "What else matters in swimming other than winning!?"

"There is more." Makoto butted in, "At least, Haru thought there was something more. That's why he wanted to race you."

_What?_

"And I'm pretty sure you're the one who taught him what that something was." Makoto continued.

_What? What is he saying? I taught Haru? _Rin was speechless; he wasn't quite sure what Makoto was trying to say.

"When we swam in that relay in grade school, you-"

"What do I care!?" Rin interrupted, tired of listening to Makoto's preaching, "I beat Haru! That's all that matters." He stomped away, not listening to another word.

* * *

Back on the bus for Samezuka, Rin was thinking about what Makoto had said. He thought of how hurt Haru looked when he told Haru that he would never swim with Haru again.

_For some reason…Seeing his face like that makes my chest hurt, like it's aching._

Rin was so irritated right now. And what pissed him off the most was that newbie acting as if he knew Haru.

_That newbie, what was his name? Rei? Who the hell does he think he is? Just 'cause he joined their swim team he thinks he knows them better than I do…_

Rin's thoughts were interrupted by his team returning to the bus. "Ah! Matsuoka-senpai, so this is where you were!" Nitori came and sat in the seat next to Rin.

_Tch, and now I have to deal with him._

"Yeah, I didn't feel good so I came back to the bus." Rin reclined his chair and turned away from the younger boy, hoping that'd shut him up.

"Oh, okay…" Getting the 'leave me alone' vibe from Rin, Nitori decided to be quiet.

_This is going to be a long ride home…_

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Leigh here. I apologize for the sloppy beginning. Once I get away from using the actual episodes as a reference (around the end of chapter 2), the rest of the story will improve. **

**So yes, I did use the actual dialogue from episode 8 here. (Please don't give me the credit for it.) I just added bits and pieces here and there.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**-Leigh**

**Btw, I will upload as quick as I can. This can be from every two days to a week.**


	2. Chapter 2

On the next day of the tournament, Rin was sitting back on the benches in front of the soda machine. What Makoto said yesterday was still bugging him. _What exactly was he trying to say? Did he really mean Haruka wasn't racing me to beat me or was he just trying to make me feel bad?_ Rin groaned, laying his head against the wall. He hated having conflicted feelings. Suddenly, he heard stomping coming from behind him.

"Matsuoka-senpai!" It was Nitori. "Come with me! Quick!"

Even though he was annoyed now even more by the unfortunate event of his kouhai finding him, Rin decided to humor Nitori. "What is it?" he murmured, "It's not time for Samezuka's relay yet."

"No! Nanase-san's club is in the relay!" Nitori exclaimed.

"Huh?" Rin was confused. THEY were entering the relay? _But why would they…_ Rin got up and ran past Nitori towards the pool.

"W-wait for me, Matsuoka-senpai!" the younger boy called out, struggling to keep up.

At the pool, Rin looked around and found the Iwatobi Swim Club waiting to compete. _They signed up for the relay?_ A sudden pang of pain pulled at Rin's chest. _They're doing a relay…without me?_ He watched as Makoto jumped into the water to get ready to swim his part of the race; Nitori standing close behind Rin. The whistle was blown and Makoto dived in, swimming as fast as he could. _ His stroke…A rough but dynamic stroke that leaves everyone behind…It hasn't changed at all since then. That's Makoto's stroke._ Makoto touched the wall, queuing Nagisa's dive into the pool. _And I can't forget Nagisa's stroke. How he speeds up after the turn…And how he creates the illusion that his arms extend when he swims…_ Nagisa touched the wall and Rei jumped in soon after. Rin flinched from anger, glaring at Rei. _And him…Is that supposed to be a butterfly? Pathetic._ Rin clinched his fists tightly, his eye twitching. _Why is someone like you swimming with them!?_ Rin looked back at the starting block, only to catch Haru's gaze. The two stared at each other for a while, before Haru turned away, pulling his goggles over his eyes and focusing back on the relay. _Haru…_ Rin watched as Haru passed one swimmer after another. He found it impossible to look away. Haru touched the wall, making it in first. Rin couldn't believe it and watched on as the Iwatobi Swim Club celebrated their victory, remembering that time in grade school when they had won their relay. _Why am I not…_

* * *

After a long afternoon of practice, Rin was drying off from showering. He stood in front of his locker. Nitori was going on about how well Rin was swimming and blah blah blah. Rin didn't really care right now. His mind was still stuck on what happened at the tournament. He was having a hard time focusing on anything else. Nitori was still spouting out stupid shit and it was really getting on Rin's nerves. He picked up his towel and water bottle, putting the towel on his head. He sat down on a bench in front of the lockers, drying his hair a little.

"Is something wrong, senpai?" Nitori asked, noticing how Rin wasn't really paying attention to him nor anything else.

"Not really." Rin replied, taking a sip of his water.

"You were so happy about beating Nanase-san." Nitori continued.

"Yeah…" Rin looked away from the overly enthusiastic boy.

"Then you can move on now!" Nitori exclaimed, hoping to cheer up his depressed senpai. Rin didn't comment. He looked away, not wanting to say anything about his "moving on".

* * *

Later that evening, the Samezuka swim team had traveled to Iwatobi for the festival for Hachiman to pray for victory at regionals. Rin hoped that he'd be able to get Haru off his mind with all the attractions. Nitori insisted on following Rin around the entire festival, making it hard to have fun at all.

"Hey, Matusoka-senpai! Since we're around the food stalls, what do you want to eat first?" Nitori fluttered around, looking at what all the stalls had to offer. "Let's try the squid paellas!"

Rin shrugged. "Sure, why not?" _Anything to get you to shut up for 5 seconds._ The pair walked over to the paella stall. Rin looked around, while Nitori ordered their food. Rin spotted a familiar group not too far away. _Is that…?_ It was the Iwatobi Swim Club. _Of course they'd be here. _

"Senpai?" Nitori nudged Rin with his elbow, trying to hand him the paella.

Taken out of his trance, Rin took the paella and tried not to look back at his old friends. _Right as my mind was on something else, they show up. Life sure does have a funny way of shoving its foot up your ass._ Rin barely touched his paella, only taking a few small bites before discarding it. He didn't have much of an appetite. He couldn't get Haru out of his head. For some reason, Rin really felt the need to apologize to him. He didn't know why since Rin wasn't exactly known for being sympathetic. _Why the hell should I apologize? Why do I care about how Haru feels? He never really cared for my feelings…_ Suddenly, Rin had the feeling that someone was following him. He turned around quickly only to find that no one out of the ordinary was there, just some guy in a superhero mask and a few children here and there.

"Matusoka-senpai, are you okay?" Nitori asked, giving Rin a worried look.

Rin merely nodded and continued to walk through the festival covered streets.

* * *

Rin was sitting on a bench in front of a convenience store, while Nitori was inside using the bathroom. He sighed, ready to head back to Samezuka to get swim off some stress. He leaned his head back, resting it against the glass of the windows. Rin closed his eyes, only to open them again when he heard footsteps. "Nitori-" Rin stopped suddenly.

"Rin." It wasn't Nitori; it was Haru.

* * *

**Leigh here. **

**I apologize for the page breaks being so frequent. Again, this chapter also has bits from episode nine. I did not create that dialouge, besides the parts where Rin is thinking; I did make a few of those. **

**Anyways, next chapter will be better since I'm now writing on my on tangent. **

**I'm glad I was able to upload two chapters today. I might possibly upload a third.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**-Leigh**


	3. Chapter 3

"Rin."

Rin was speechless. What was Haru doing there? _Why? Why does he have to show up when I'm feeling so messed up? _

"Look, Haru-" Rin started to say before he was immediately cut off by the ding of the convenience store's doors opening.

"Senpai, I'm sorry you had to wait so long-" Nitori stopped, noticing Haru. "Oh, hello there, Nanase-san."

Haru didn't respond to the gray-haired boy. He quickly turned on his heel to head back to the festival.

_No…Don't go!_ Rin grabbed Haru's wrist, stopping him in his tracks. "I have something to say to you, don't go yet."

"I don't want to hear it…" Haru mumbled, trying to pull away.

This pissed Rin off. "Well, that's just too bad." Rin ran off, dragging Haru behind him. He didn't want Nitori to be there and screw this whole thing up. He also didn't want Makoto or Nagisa to pop out and immediately take Haru away.

* * *

Once Rin thought that they were far enough away from the festival, he let go of Haru's wrist. Haru, not sure of what to do, decided to hear Rin out no matter how much he really didn't want to see Rin right now.

"Haru, I…I'm sorry." Rin mumbled, looking at the ground. He didn't want to look at Haru's reaction to his apology. Haru was probably disgusted with him anyways.

Haru didn't know what to say; he had been shocked speechless. Rin was apologizing? Rin? Apologizing? Haru felt a heaviness being lifted off of his shoulders, it was replaced with a relieved and blissful feeling. He found himself crying from happiness, the possible fact that his old friend didn't hate him.

Rin looked up at Haru, surprised to see the usually emotionless face covered in tears. _What? He's crying? What'd I do? Did I say something wrong?_ "Haru, why are you crying? Did I say something wrong?" Rin was in a panic; he'd never seen Haru cry before, but…for some reason, he found it very cute. _Cute? What the hell is wrong with me?_ He shook the thought away.

Haru shook his head in response to Rin's question. Rin hadn't said anything wrong; in fact, he said the exact thing Haru needed to hear. Suddenly, a pair of arms surrounded Haru. "R-Rin?"

"Thank goodness. Can you forgive me, Haru?" Rin laid his head on top of Haru's.

Where was this tenderness coming from? Why was Rin holding Haru like he was something precious? Confused, but happy, Haru hugged his sharp-toothed friend back, burying his face in Rin's chest.

Now it was Rin who was confused. Haru was hugging him back? _Damn, he's really…_ Rin lifted Haru's face up with his hands, looking into Haru's blue eyes. _I really want to-_ Rin's thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of his phone. Letting go of Haru, he pulled his cellphone out of his pocket angrily. _Who the hell could be calling me now!? _The caller ID said Nitori. _I really need to change his caller ID to annoying little shit._ Rin answered his phone.

Haru felt disappointed. Disappointed? Why did he feel disappointed? Did he really like being held by Rin?

Rin hung up the phone and shoved it back into his pocket. "Sorry, Haru. But my team is leaving and I gotta go."

"Okay." Haru said, unhappy about Rin leaving him now. Before Haru had the chance to walk away, Rin grabbed him by the shoulder.

"You don't wanna show up with your face looking like that, do you?" Rin wiped away Haru's tears with a tissue he had in his pocket.

Haru's cheeks flushed a light pink and he turned away from Rin. "I'm not a kid, Rin. I can wipe my own face."

Rin laughed, patting Haru on the head. "Yeah, yeah. See you later, Haru."

Haru waved as Rin walked away before heading back to meet up with Makoto and the others. He smiled, happy that he had his old friend back.

* * *

The next morning, Rin was laying around in bed since there was no school today. He didn't feel like swimming, even though he really needed to be practicing for regionals. Nitori was out, shopping for a new pair of goggles. So Rin's afternoon was free, with no annoyances. A few minutes later, Rin's phone rang. It was Gou, telling him that she was going out with his friends today, except for Haru who decided to stay home. _Of course, what did she expect? Haru's probably gonna spend all day in the bath._ Suddenly, it hit Rin. He could go visit Haru. _But would Haru be happy to see me? Would he even let me in his house?_ Rin fretted over this for a while before actually deciding that he would try to visit Haru anyways.

Rin got dressed and left Samezuka, hoping to get to Iwatobi by lunchtime. He arrived at the train station and boarded the train without any complications. After finding an open seat, Rin sat down and began to think about what happened the night before. _What was it that I was gonna do? _He remembered how he had the desire to do something, but…what was it he wanted to do? What were these feelings he felt welling up inside him? Rin's heart began to ache except it wasn't exactly pain he was feeling; it was more like a nice, warm feeling. Rin pondered this feeling during his entire trip to Iwatobi.

* * *

**Leigh Here.**

**Woooooo, glad to be able to have uploaded another chapter. But it'll be the last one for today. But tomorrow I should upload at least two or three more. **

**In case you haven't noticed, I really don't like Nitori. Sorry to the Nitori lovers and blah bah blah. **

**Next chapter will contain good bit of fluff. Also, the chapters will be getting longer.**

**Thanks again for reading.**

**-Leigh**


	4. Chapter 4

Rin arrived in Iwatobi just a few minutes short of 1:00 p.m. He departed from the train station, making his way down the streets to Haru's house. _Do I still know the way to Haru's house?_ Rin looked around for anything familiar; he noticed Mrs. Hakama's house, the older lady who used to give him and the others food often. Rin found his way to Haru's house and stood in front of the door, not sure if he should ring the doorbell or not. Rin reached for the doorbell hesitantly. _What are you, a girl? Ring the damn doorbell already!_ Rin mentally scolded himself for acting like such a girl. He pushed the doorbell, hearing it ring throughout the house. He waited a while and he heard nothing. _Is he not home? Or is has he finally drowned in that bathtub of his?_ Before Rin could push the doorbell a second time, the door opened to reveal an apron-wearing Haru.

"Rin?" Haru was surprised to see Rin at his house. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, uh, I just came to see how you were doing…" Rin told him, trying not to let Haru know that he just wanted to see him.

"I see…" For a bit, there was some awkward silence between the two before Haru invited Rin into his house. Haru had been cooking himself lunch and on the menu was, of course, mackerel. "Uh, do you want some mackerel?" Haru asked, watching Rin take a seat at the table.

"Sure, I haven't had anything to eat today." Rin responded. Again, there was silence between the two. _Damn, it's really awkward…_"So, why didn't you go with Gou and the others today?"

Haru sat a plate of mackerel in front of Rin and then sat a plate down for himself. "Well, I really just felt that I should stay home today, besides it's been a while since I just sat around and did nothing." Haru answered, sitting across from Rin.

"Oh, I see. Well, I don't blame you." Rin laughed a bit, eating some of the mackerel. "Wow, you can really cook Haru."

"Thank you…Uh, Rin?"

"What?"

"Do you possibly want to…hang out with me today?" Haru looked away, hoping Rin doesn't realize that he really wants Rin to stay.

_He's asking me to stay? What's gotten into Haru? He normally doesn't ask people to hang out with him; it's usually the other way around._ "Why not, I don't have anything better to do today." Rin shrugged, trying not to show how happy he was.

After eating, the pair decided to play a few games and watch some scary movies, to which Haru was hanging onto Rin the entire time. He hated scary movies and Rin knew that. Rin loved having Haru hold onto him every time he got scared, not to mention Haru had the funniest facial expressions.

That evening, after another helping of mackerel for supper, Rin had to head back to Samezuka before curfew. Rin was at the door, putting his shoes on. Haru was waiting, so he could properly tell Rin goodbye. "Hey, Rin…I have a question…"

"Yeah?" Rin looked up from his shoe tying to give Haru his attention.

"N-nevermind." Haru looked away, too embarrassed to ask the question that had been in his mind all day.

"If you aren't gonna say anything, then don't tell me you have a question." Rin snarled, a bit annoyed.

"Well, it's just…I'm too embarrassed to ask…" Haru mumbled, his cheeks turning pink.

Curious, Rin stood up and faced Haru, getting closer. "Ask me, Haru. I won't laugh at you."

"But Rin, I-"

"Haru."

Haru fidgeted with shirt, his cheeks getting more and more flushed by the second. "About last night…Why did you act like you were gonna…" Haru mumbled that last bit quietly, so Rin couldn't hear.

"Gonna what? What are you trying to say?" Rin was getting irritated, not to mention he really wanted to hear what Haru was going to say. _Is he going to ask about THAT?_

"I said why did you act like you were gonna kiss me!?" Haru exclaimed loudly, covering his face in the process. He was so embarrassed; he could just die.

Rin didn't know how to answer. He didn't even know the reason why he was going to kiss Haru in the first place. _I didn't know what I was doing! I just really had the desire to touch him._ Suddenly, Rin knew the answer. _I…I like Haru._ "…Why don't I just show you?" Rin suggested, pulling Haru towards him.

Haru had no idea about what was going to happen. Rin had pulled him close and before he knew it, Haru felt something soft on his lips. Rin was kissing him, actually kissing him this time! Rin's lips were cool and felt wonderful against Haru's. Rin's right hand was holding onto Haru's wrist while his left hand rested on Haru's cheek. Haru felt a hot sensation come over him. It felt weird at first, but then it began to feel good. He didn't want Rin to stop and pulled Rin closer to him.

Haru's cute little tugging gesture brought Rin back to reality. He realized what he had just done and his face flushed a bright red. Rin pulled away from Haru. "I, uh, I'll see you later, Haru!" Rin left abruptly, leaving Haru at the doorstep.

_What have I done!?_

* * *

The next day, Rin was sitting in class, trying to pay attention. It wasn't working. No matter what he did, Rin couldn't concentrate. All he could think about was his and Haru's kiss. _ Haru's lips were really soft and small. They were kinda hot, but felt really great…_ Rin wished he hadn't left Haru. He wished he could go see Haru right now and kiss him again, except…He was afraid to face Haru. _What if my kiss freaked him out? What if he hates me now?_ Rin began to worry if Haru would ever speak to him again.

During lunch, Rin had retreated to the roof. The thought of Haru never speaking to him again really bothered him. But why? _Why does Haru create all of these weird feelings inside of me? Is something wrong with me?_ _Do I really like him that-_ The sound of someone running up from behind Rin broke him out of his thought process.

"Matsuoka-senpai!" Nitori tackled his senior. "I found you!"

Rin internally ugh'd, pushing Nitori off of him. "And you were looking for me because?"

"We always eat lunch together, senpai!" Nitori pouted. "You're so mean!"

Rin sighed. "Sorry, I was thinking about something important and you interrupted my thinking process."

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Nitori apologized, slightly bowing to Rin.

"It's nothing…" Rin went back to thinking, ignoring Nitori.

Nitori became curious as to what his senpai was thinking about. It was strange that Rin was spending so much of time thinking about something. Rin didn't even think about swimming that much. Nitori asked many times what Rin was thinking about, but he would never answer. Rin was so distracted by his thoughts that even his swimming suffered from it. Now, Nitori became worried. Did something happen back home? Did someone say something to Rin that hurt his feelings? Nitori went into detective mode to figure out what exactly could be going on with his senpai.

Nitori went to his locker and pulled out his cellphone. He called Gou, thinking that she'd know what was wrong with her brother. Unfortunately, she had no idea. She did mention, however, that Haru had been acting the same way. Suspicious, Nitori began to wonder if something had happened between Rin and Haru.

Later that evening, Nitori decided to ask Rin about Haru. "Matsuoka-senpai…did something happen between you and Nanase-san?"

Blushing slightly, Rin sat up on his bed. "It's none of your business, Nitori. Now stop pestering me."

Irritated from how stubborn and rude Rin was being, Nitori slapped him in the face. "How could you say that!? I was just worried about you! You're such a selfish jerk, senpai!" The younger boy ran out of the room upset.

Surprised that his kouhai actually hit him, Rin wondered what exactly why Nitori snapped. _That shrimp is normally always so happy and clingy that it drove me nuts. Now he's getting mad and hitting me? What the hell?_

* * *

**(Haru's P.O.V.)**

Haru couldn't stop thinking about Rin all day. Why did he enjoy kissing Rin so much? Why did Rin kiss him in the first place? This was really bothering Haru so much that he didn't even feel like swimming and that's a big deal for Haru. What he wanted to do was to go see Rin again. He wanted Rin to embrace him like he did on the night of the festival. Haru liked the way Rin's strong arms made him feel so warm and safe.

After giving it some thought, Haru decided to go see Rin at Samezuka. Haru left his school right after practice and headed straight for the train station. He wanted to get to Rin as soon as he possibly could. _I want to see him. I really want to see Rin!_ Haru barely made it on the train; he had run all the way from his school to the station. Finding the nearest open seat, Haru sat down and tried to regain his breath from running so fast. It would only be a while before he was with Rin again.

It was early in the evening by the time Haru arrived at Samezuka. Before leaving school, Haru had asked Gou what number Rin's dorm was. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to make it in without sneaking in, but Haru was going to see Rin no matter what he had to do. He walked around a bit, looking for the dorms. He finally found them, but before he could even try opening the door, the door swung open and a very upset Nitori ran out. Haru barely had anytime to hide, but managed to not be noticed by the younger boy. Haru caught the door to Rin's dorm house before they closed, slipping inside. _Now which room is Rin's? Number 314, if I'm correct…_ Haru searched until he finally found Rin's room. _This is it…Rin's here._ Right as Haru was about to grab the doorknob, the door opened.

"Haru!?"

* * *

**(Rin's P.O.V.)**

_What the hell is Haru doing here!?_ Rin couldn't believe his eyes. Haru was here? Right in front of him? Haru came to see HIM? "Haru, what are you-" Before finishing his sentence, Rin pulled Haru into his room. He didn't want anyone else to see Haru. Rin sighed, sitting down on his bed once again. "Haru, why are you here?" he asked.

Haru didn't quite expect that reaction from Rin. He was hoping that Rin would be happy and excitedly give him hug or something. Rin sounded disappointed that Haru was there. "I just came to see you…Sorry." Haru turned to leave.

Rin grabbed Haru's shirttail. "You came to see me? Really?" Rin was happy, unexplainably happy. Haru really did come to see him! But why?

"Yeah, why else would I be here?" Haru responded. Does Rin think he's weird now? Is he mad?

Unexpectedly, Rin jumped up and hugged Haru tightly. "Good, I wanted to see you." Rin nuzzled Haru's cheek slightly. _I'm so glad you're here…_

"I wanted to see you too…" Haru mumbled, embarrassed but happy that he got what he wanted.

_Haru also wanted to see me? How cute can he get? _"So you did, huh? And why's that?" Rin whispered seductively into Haru's ear.

Haru's face flushed a bright red and he hid his face from Rin. "Y-you jerk, don't do that!" He tried to wiggle away from Rin, but, of course, he didn't stand a chance against Rin. "And I just wanted to talk to you…" Haru grumbled, pouting from being so weak against Rin.

Rin laughed and pulled at Haru's cheek. "You always pout when you don't get your way." Rin released Haru regrettably. "Whatcha want to talk about, Haru?" Rin sat back down and motioned for Haru to sit down beside him, to which Haru sat down right beside him.

"I wanted to know why…why you kissed me yesterday." Haru looked at Rin expectantly.

At first Rin was dumbstruck, he didn't know how to respond or if he even had the guts to. But then, he realized that it was either now or never. If he didn't tell Haru how he felt now, he would probably never tell him. Rin took a deep breath and grabbed Haru by the shoulders. "Well, it's because I like you! I really like you, Haru!"

Haru's face became even redder, if that was even possible. Rin liked him? As in loved him? Haru couldn't believe what he was hearing, but for some reason, it made him thrilled.

The two were staring at one another, neither one knowing what to do next. Abruptly, Rin pushed Haru down, hovering over him possessively. Leaning down, Rin kissed Haru's lips gently, the coolness of his lips met the heat of Haru's and it felt great. Soon, it went from short gentle kisses to long passionate kisses. Rin's hands were caressing Haru's cheeks gently and Haru's arms were wrapped around Rin, trying to pull him as close as he could. Rin nipped at Haru's bottom lip, to which Haru responded with a slight flinch and muffled moan. Rin pulled away a bit, looking down at Haru with a smirk. "Looks like someone's happy."

"Shut up." Haru looked away, embarrassed that he made such a lewd noise.

Before continuing, Rin wanted to know how Haru felt about him. "Haru, now that you know how I feel, exactly how do you feel about me?"

Haru thought about it for a bit before answering. "Well, I…I-I don't know." Haru admitted, "But I can't stop thinking about you and when I do, I really want to see you."

"Well then, doesn't that mean you like me?" Rin kissed Haru's forehead, before kissing his lips again. This kiss was different from the others. It felt loving, but harsh and it made Haru shiver all over. Rin's tongue slid over Haru's lips, asking for entrance into Haru's mouth. Haru opened his mouth hesitantly, to which Rin instantly plunged his tongue inside, tasting the sweetness of Haru's mouth. Their tongues danced together, making Haru moan softly into Rin's mouth. Rin was reaching his limit on his self-control. Haru was too adorable and his moans were driving Rin crazy. He ran his right hand up Haru's thigh while his left hand moved to Haru's hip.

"R-Rin, wait…" Haru pulled away, only to be pulled right back to Rin.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

* * *

**Leigh Here.**

**HA HA HA HA. How's that for a cliffhanger?**

**Just kidding. I don't like it as much as you don't like it. WHO COULD IT BE KNOCKING, HM? MAKOTO, IS IT YOU?**

**Anyways, I'm not sure if I'll be able to upload another chapter today or tomorrow seeing as how I have a shit ton of work for college, but I'll do my best!**

**Thanks for the favourites and follows. And thank you ****Tsugai Kogarashi for your review!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**-Leigh**


	5. Chapter 5

Rin and Haru moved quickly. Haru looked around for the quickest place to hide before being shoved into the closet by Rin. "Just stay here until I'm able to help you escape." Rin whispered. Haru nodded and Rin gently shut the door.

The door opened and Nitori trudged into the room with his head down. "I'm sorry for earlier, senpai…" He didn't look up at Rin and crawled into his bed, just wanting to go to sleep.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it, Nitori." Rin rolled over in his bed, acting as if he was going to sleep as well.

* * *

Later after Rin had made sure that Nitori was fast asleep, he got up and helped Haru out of the closet. "Geez, I thought I'd never get out of there." Haru whispered angrily.

"Sorry." Rin apologized, leading Haru out of his room and into the hallway. The two of them walked down the hallway together, hand-in-hand. "You want me to walk you to the train station?" Rin asked, not wanting Haru to leave his side just yet.

"Will you get in trouble?" Haru leaned up against Rin slightly.

"If I get caught, yeah. But who says I'm gonna get caught?" Rin smirked, showing his sharp teeth. Haru laughed softly. Rin was happy that his relationship with Haru has gotten much better than what it had been. He liked being able to see Haru smile and laugh, wishing that somehow he'd be the only one who could see it.

After the pair arrived at the train station, they had arrived just in time for the last train. Haru reluctantly let go of Rin's hand so he could board the train. "When will I be able to see you again?"

"I'll be coming to Iwatobi over the break next week. I'll come and spend the whole week with you." Rin said with a grin.

Haru looked away. " Like I'd want to do that, idiot."

"Whaattttt? Geez, Haru, you're gonna hurt my feelings." Rin fake pouted, smiling shortly after.

"Yeah, yeah." Haru smiled back, happy that he'd be able to spend more time with Rin. The whistle for the train's departure rang for the final time.

"Guess you gotta go." Rin gave Haru one last hug before he got on the time. "See you next week, Haru."

"Bye, Rin."

* * *

**(Haru's P.O.V.)**

It was pretty late when Haru arrived back in Iwatobi. He thought about what happened just a few hours ago. His lips touching the coolness of Rin's lips. The way Rin had touched and caressed him so gently. The unique taste of Rin's tongue against his. Just thinking about it made Haru's heart beat wildly. _I guess I really do like Rin…_ Haru walked up the stairs that led to his home. He made it to the doorstep and unlocked the door. He stepped inside, leaving his shoes in front of the door. He walked upstairs and laid down his bed. He didn't really feel like sleeping, but then again he didn't really like doing anything besides seeing Rin again. Haru rolled over and noticed that his phone was blinking, indicating that he had a message. _So I ended up leaving it at home again. _Haru slid his phone up and listened to the voice message that had been left for him.

Message 1: "Haru, it's Makoto. I was just wondering what you're up to. You seemed a bit out of it today, and you headed straight home after practice. Are you still upset about Rin?"

_Oh, I made Makoto and the others worry. These next messages must be from them. _Haru clicked the button to go to the next message.

Message 2: "Haru-chan! Where are you? Mako-chan's really worried! He went to your house to check on you and you weren't there! Haruuu-channnn, please answer!"

_Geez, guys give me a break. I'm not five._ Haru clicked the same button again to play the last message.

Message 3: "Haru, did something happen between you and Rin? Gou-san told me that Rin's friend asked about you two because he was worried about Rin. You know you can tell me anything, Haru. I worry about you."

_The gray haired guy asked about me and Rin? Did he see what happened on the night of the festival?_ Haru turned his phone off and rolled onto his back. _Why does that guy hang around Rin so much anyways? Could he possibly like Rin as well?_ Haru didn't like the fact that he might possibly have a rival. He closed his eyes, trying not to think about it anymore.

* * *

**Leigh here. **

**Another short chapter. Don't worry something big is in store for the next chapter. But it probably won't be uploaded 'til Thursday at some point.**

**I had to re-upload chapters 1-4 because I found so many mistakes that it was driving my OCD crazy. I apologize for those mistakes. **

**A friend of mine suggested that back in chapter 4 I should've made Makoto jump out of the bushes and be staring at Rin and Haru during their lovey-dovey scene! I told her no way, Nitori interrupting was bad enough! **

**Anyways, I really appreciate all of the views and favourites and follows and what not.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**-Leigh**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Haru's P.o.V.)**

It was finally the week of the break. Haru and Rin were going to hang out at Haru's house again. Haru had spent the morning tidying up here and there. He was now in the kitchen preparing lunch for the two of them and, of course, he was cooking mackerel. He set the meal aside and looked at the clock, knowing that Rin was bound to show up soon. _I hope he gets here soon…_ Haru hated feeling that Rin was so far away, which in a way he was. The doorbell rang and Haru jumped up with excitement. He ran to the door quickly and swung open the door, but much to his disappointment Rin wasn't the one at the door. It was Makoto, smiling happily.

"Good Morning, Haru! How are you today?"

Haru sighed, unhappy that Makoto had shown up instead of Rin, though he acted happy to see Makoto. "Fine, just a little busy." Haru answered, trying to sound as if he was too busy for Makoto right now.

Makoto instantly noticed the fact that Haru didn't want him there right now; he could always tell what Haru was feeling. Curious, Makoto wanted to find out what Haru could be up to. "What's got you so busy, Haru? It's rare to find you up and about so early."

"Just cleaning and making lunch." Haru responded. _I wish Makoto would hurry up and leave before Rin gets here. Rin hasn't exactly been Makoto's favourite person since the swimming tournament. _

But Makoto never budges, insistent on finding out Haru's hidden agenda.

* * *

**(Rin's P.o.V.)**

Rin walked up the stairs to Haru's home. He was ready to be with Haru again. Haru never left his mind over those few days they couldn't see each other. Hopefully, today would be a lot of fun for the two of them. Rin made it all the way up the stairs only to see Makoto and Haru chatting outside. _What's __**he**__ doing here?_ Rin became infuriated almost instantly. "Haru."

Makoto and Haru both jumped slightly. Makoto turned around and moved over in front of Haru. "And what are you doing here, _Rin_?"

Rin could tell Makoto didn't like the fact Rin had arrived, making Rin even more irritated. "Is that really any of your business, _Makoto_?"

Haru knew this was going to happen, but right before he could say anything, Makoto butted in per usual.

"Haru's my friend, so yes. It is my business." Makoto glared at Rin fiercely, not wanting Rin anywhere near Haru. Not after what happened at the swimming tournament.

"Yeah, well he's my _friend_ too." Rin snarled, really wanting to shove Makoto's big attitude up his ass.

"You sure as heck don't act that way."

"What would you know?"

"Enough to keep you away from Haru."

"Keep away? You're not his mother, Makoto. Give him some breathing room for god's sake!"

"I'm only trying to protect him from assholes like you!" Makoto yelled, finally giving in to his anger.

Rin was done. So. Freaking. Done. If he stayed any longer, he'd probably strangle Makoto. Rin didn't want Haru getting upset at him for hurting his friend. "Sorry, Haru. I'll just have to see you another time. It's obvious I'm not wanted here." Rin stormed off, about to explode from all of his pent up anger.

* * *

**(Haru's P.o.V.)**

Haru watched as Rin walked away. He felt so useless since he wasn't able to do anything. He'd never seen Makoto get so angry before. Why did his two most important people have to get into argument? Either way, Haru was upset now that his day with Rin was ruined.

"Well, now that that's over, how about I come inside and help you clean?" Makoto went back to smiling, trying to make it seem as if that whole standoff did not just happen.

_No. _Haru didn't want to be with Makoto right now. In fact, he was upset with Makoto for interfering with his perfectly planned day. Haru wanted to go after Rin and he didn't want Makoto messing up that too. "Leave." Haru mumbled.

"What?" Makoto was shocked. Haru was telling him to leave?

"I said leave, Makoto!" Haru shouted, running off in the same direction Rin had gone. _I'm sorry, Makoto, but Rin means more to me now._

* * *

**(Rin's P.o.V.)**

Rin was still making his way down the street, angrily kicking nearby cans and rocks. _What am I running away for? I know I don't to upset Haru, but I'm not gonna let Makoto shit talk me like that in front of him. _Rin turned on his heel and headed straight back to Haru's house to face Makoto. Then he saw someone running towards him. _Is that-_

"Rin!" Haru was running down the street, glad to have caught up to Rin.

"Haru!?" Rin was a bit surprised, but pleased to see that Haru had chased after him instead of staying with Makoto.

Haru fell to his knees, tired from running. "I'm sorry, Rin! I'm sorry! I had no idea that Makoto was gonna show up! Please don't be angry."

Rin laughed. He knew it wasn't a laughing matter, but seeing Haru all flustered over him made him feel overjoyed. He kneeled down beside Haru and patted his head. "I'm not mad, well not at you. I understand that you didn't plan on Makoto being there, but that doesn't mean I'll forgive him for making a fool of me in front of you."

Haru laughed softly. "So you're really just upset because he kicked you in your pride?"

"No!" Rin pinched Haru's cheek, "I'm mad because he messed up our day together...but the day's not over yet!"

Haru's face suddenly brightened. Rin helped him up and held his hand as they walked back to Haru's house. "Why are we going back to my house?"

"Because I'm hungry and I want your cooking. And if Makoto's still there, I'll kick his ass." Rin squeezed Haru's hand tightly.

Haru laughed a little, squeezing Rin's hand back. "Just not too much, okay?"

"No promises." Rin grumbled.

Little did they know, Makoto had been watching the scene unfold from the shadows. "So that's how it is, Haru…"

* * *

That evening, Rin and Haru were about to watch another movie, a non-horror movie thanks to Haru protests. "Hey, Haru…"

"Yeah?" Haru sat down on the couch beside Rin.

"Can I stay the night?"

Stay the night!? Rin wanted to stay the night!? Haru became all nervous and fidgeting not sure how to reply to Rin's question.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna do anything weird, Haru." Rin smirked, wrapping his arm around Haru's small shoulder and pulling him close.

"Yeah, right…" Haru mumbled, cuddling up to Rin as the movie started.

The two of them sat in silence as the movie played. Haru's head was resting on Rin's shoulder and Rin's head rested on top on Haru's head. Haru was beginning to fall asleep, listening to the soft sound of Rin breathing. Rin smiled, loving how adorable Haru was snuggled up against him. _I love you, Haru…_ Rin leaned over and softly kissed Haru's forehead.

"And you said you weren't going to do anything." Haru grinned looking up at Rin.

"You caught me!" Rin chuckled, ruffling Haru's soft black hair playfully. Unexpectedly, their movie took a romantic turn, catching the attention of the two lovebirds.

"It's a sex scene…" Haru said quietly, almost whispering. Rin stared down at Haru, who stared back at him pleadingly with slightly pink cheeks. Without any warning, Rin kissed Haru, immediately sticking his tongue in Haru's mouth. It was aggressive and harsh, but both of them loved every minute of it.

"Haru…" Rin pulled away for a bit to breath before kissing Haru again, nipping at his bottom lip every now and then.

Haru pushed Rin back a little. "Don't bite, Rin…it hurts."

"Sorry, Haru." Rin licked Haru's bottom lip apologetically, "I can't help the fact that you taste so good."

"Idiot! Don't say stuff like that!" Haru tugged at Rin's hair. All of Rin's sweet words were getting to him, making him feel hot all over.

"But you know you like it." Rin whispered teasingly into Haru's ear.

"N-no, I-ah!" Haru couldn't complete his sentence because Rin had pushed him down on the couch, hovering over him possessively. Rin kissed Haru's neck before biting it roughly. "Ow, R-Rin!" Haru flinched from the bite, but it didn't really hurt. In fact, Haru kinda liked it. Rin didn't respond to Haru, but continued to nip and lick Haru's neck, marking Haru as his. Rin's right hand made its way under Haru's shirt. He ran his fingers gently against Haru's smooth skin, exploring every inch of Haru's chest. Rin's other hand caressed Haru's clothed thigh, inching its way closer and closer to Haru's more _private_ area. Rin brushed his fingers against Haru's crotch. "R-Rin!" Haru moaned loudly, snapping Rin back into reality.

Rin looked at the defenseless, but pleasured Haru below him. _How could I let myself lose control so easily? _He sat up, removing his roaming hands from Haru's body. He'd let himself go too far. He didn't want to do anything that Haru wasn't prepared for. Rin would never forgive himself if he hurt Haru again.

Haru sat up, a bit confused as to why Rin had suddenly stopped. "Rin, are you okay?" He placed his hand on Rin's shoulder.

"Yeah, I just need a shower…You can go to sleep before me. Night, Haru." Not looking at Haru, Rin got up from the couch and retreated to the bathroom.

* * *

During his shower, Rin mentally scolded himself for going too far. _What if I scared Haru? Would he ever let me touch or see him again? Would he go to that bastard Makoto's arms for comfort?_ Rin punched the wall angrily. _Like hell he would. There's no way I'm losing to Makoto! Even if Haru is scared, I definitely won't let him go to someone else!_ Rin got out of the shower and redressed himself. He walked out of the bathroom and back to the couch, where he was supposed to sleep. Waiting there for him was a boxer-and-shirt clad Haru. "Haru, what are you doing? I told you to go ahead and sleep."

"…I want to sleep with you." Haru told him, refusing to move from the couch.

"But Haru, I-" Rin tried to convince Haru otherwise, knowing that if Haru slept in the same place as him, he wouldn't be able to hold himself back.

"I'm not moving. I'm sleeping with you, whether you like it or not."

* * *

**Leigh here.**

**AHHHHHHH! I am dying guys, help pls. *falls to the ground***

**Anyways, this cliffhanger…Haru, why you pull a Rin on me? Hehe, I think a stingy Haru is nice. ****  
**

**(Sorry for the sporadic page breaks.) **

**I just want you guys to know I failed a math test in order to write this for you. *creys***

**Not really. I just failed because I can't do math to save my life. **

**Thank you Lanessa29, BlueKaZeBlack, and MysteryConan for your reviews!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**-Leigh**


	7. Chapter 7

Rin gave in, unable to refuse Haru after all. Haru was lying down on top on Rin so that they both could fit on Haru's small couch. "Don't blame me if you end up being attacked in your sleep, Haru." Rin warned. _I'm not even joking. In fact, it's taking all of my willpower not to just take him right now._

"I'll fine. I'm not afraid of being attacked." Haru told Rin, making himself comfortable.

Angry, Rin grabbed Haru by the shoulders. "Do you not understand what I'm saying!?" Rin asked furiously, "I seriously love you, Haru, and I don't want to hurt you again! I'm trying to hold myself back, but if you keep doing things like this, I won't be able to control myself!"

Stunned from Rin's words, Haru looked away from him. Haru felt awful, seeing how selfish he was acting. "I'm sorry, Rin…"

Rin ran his hand through Haru's hair before leaving it to rest on Haru's cheek. "It's okay; I know you didn't mean it."

Haru leaned into Rin's gentle caress, glad that Rin wasn't upset with him. He was getting tried, but he wanted Rin to be happy. "I…I don't mind if we, um…do it."

"What?" Rin was taken aback by Haru's sudden words. "Are you sure, Haru? I won't be able to stop if we do this."

"I'm sure, Rin." Haru nodded nervously.

Rin smiled and held Haru close. "You're so cute, Haru." Rin ran his hands lightly down Haru's back. Before Haru could react, Rin squeezed his butt teasingly. "And so is this." Rin smirked.

"Ah, Rin!" Haru flinched, clasping Rin's shoulders.

"Heh, I'm just getting started." Rin switched positions with Haru, showing his dominance over Haru. Rin slid his hands up Haru's shirt, stopping at Haru's nipples. He pinched the little nubs gently at first, getting harsher and harsher by the minute. Haru couldn't stand it; he kept mewling and moaning, only exiting Rin more. Rin pulled Haru's shirt over his head, gazing at Haru's lightly coloured skin. He leaned down and kissed Haru's collarbone. He placed many kisses down Haru's chest. Rin ran his tongue back up Haru's chest, trailing over every indentation of Haru's muscles. He flicked one of Haru's nipples before biting it.

"Rin!" Haru moaned piercingly, half from pain and half from pleasure. He was going crazy; he felt so good. It was pure bliss for Haru, but, for some reason, he felt a heaviness reigning over him. He didn't want to give in to it, knowing what would happen if he did, but…

"Hey, Haru?" Rin tugged at Haru's pants, "Can I-" Rin looked up to see a peacefully sleeping Haru. _That bastard! Saying it was ok for me to go all the way and then falling asleep! I'm gonna kick his ass! _Rin gazed back at Haru's content face. _Well, at least I got to see his sleeping face…_ Rin smiled, laying his head on Haru's bare chest before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**(Haru's P.o.V.)**

In the morning, Haru woke up to find himself alone on the couch. _Where did Rin go?_ Haru smelled something delicious coming from the kitchen. He got up off the couch and put his shirt back on, heading to the kitchen. Rin was cooking breakfast.

"Morning, sleeping beauty. Did you finally decide to wake up?" Rin turned the oven range his was using off. "You hungry? Oh, and uh, sorry for using your kitchen without asking."

Haru nodded. _Rin seems to be in a good mood…Did we really- Wait. Why can't I remember?_ Haru searched his head, trying to remember anything after Rin had rejoined him on the couch. Unfortunately, no matter how hard he tried; he just couldn't remember. "Rin?"

"Yeah?" Rin sat down Haru's plate in front of him, sitting down as well.

"Um, what exactly happened last night? I can't remember…" Haru admitted, nibbling at his food.

Rin spit out his food. "You don't remember!?"

"N-no…" Haru hung his head in shame, knowing that he probably shouldn't have asked.

Rin face palmed himself, but then had the great idea of using this situation to tease Haru. "You really don't remember, even after I did this and that to you? Poor Haru…"

"Sorry!" Haru felt like hiding in a hole, mostly because he wasn't able to recall the probably best thing to ever happen to him since swimming. "Please tell me what happened, Rin!" Haru begged.

"But I can't simply put last night into words! It was just so-Ah, it makes me feel all tingly inside!" Rin made himself look all dramatic.

Haru pouted, hating the way Rin was screwing with him. _Why won't he just tell me!?_

Rin had finished his food and was washing the dishes he used. "Hey, Haru. I'm gonna head home for a while so I can spend some time with my mom and Gou. I'll be back later though." Rin walked out of the kitchen, to grab a change of clothes.

"Whatever…" Haru grumbled, still frustrated. He also put away his dishes, following Rin out of the kitchen.

Rin laughed, patting Haru's head. "Why don't you try to remember what happened while I'm away?" Rin grinned.

"No way!" Haru crossed his arms, "I don't want to remember now."

"Aww, now you're hurting my feelings. Are you saying that last night meant nothing then?" Rin teased, heading to the door to put his shoes on.

"You're such a jerk…" Haru pushed Rin lightly, "Don't come back too late, okay?"

Rin smiled, kissing Haru on the lips softly. "I promise I'll come back before dark." And with that, Rin left Haru's house.

* * *

Haru sat in his bathtub, thinking about what exactly could've happened last night. It bugged him so much that he just couldn't remember. _I wonder why Rin stopped in the first place…Or wait, did we really even do anything last night anyways!? And he was making fun of me! That stupid jerk!_ Haru angrily flicked his little dolphin toy that he would sometimes take a bath with. Haru suddenly noticed small teeth marks around of his nipples. _When did that get there!? _

_I felt him place kisses all over my body, his tongue running over my entire chest, his harsh bite…_

Haru flinched, suddenly feeling hot. _What was that I just remember!? Was that last night!?_

_I could feel him gently caress me with his warm hands, the way he treated me with care…_

It all came back to Haru at once, his face turning bright red instantly. "And I fell asleep!?" Haru scolded himself for being such an idiot. _I really did want him to continue…that first time. I mean, it's not that I'm not scared; it's just…my first time ever doing something like that. I'm glad that it's going to be Rin. He treats me so gently, like I'm really precious to him. I hope I'm the only one he treats that way…_

* * *

**(Rin's P.o.V.)**

Rin came home, a bit exhausted from hanging out with his mother and Gou. "Welcome back, Rin." Haru smiled.

Rin returned the smile, hugging Haru snugly. "Glad to be back. You have no idea what it's like to be around two muscle loving women." Rin sighed, walking into Haru's living room.

"Was it really that bad?" Haru asked, following Rin.

"Yes, they wouldn't shut up about triceps, biceps, blah, blah, blah." Rin took off his jack and sat down on the couch.

"Yikes, that sounds rough." Haru sat down, a little away from Rin.

"You know…It's funny. We're acting like newlyweds or something." Rin chuckled, pulling Haru over to him.

Haru's cheeks turned pink. "Y-yeah…"

"What? You got something you wanna say?"

"Well…"

"What is it?"

Haru fidgeted. He didn't quite know how to bring up what he wanted to say.

"Haru, I'm not gonna know what you're thinking unless you tell me." Rin squeezed Haru's shoulder.

"I want you…" Haru mumbled softly.

"Huh? Speak up, I can't hear you." Rin leaned over closer to Haru.

"I want to do it with you!" Haru shouted, his eyes shut and face red out of embarrassment.

"What!?" Rin couldn't believe his ears. Haru wanted to do it with Rin!?

* * *

**Leigh here.**

**Sorry for the late update. I've been so busy today! *sighs***

**I am literally crying right now. My baby Haru is all grown up. **

**Haha, anyways, **_**interesting**_** scene ahead. Oh hon hon hon hon.**

**Thanks to Lilly927, CeruleanWaves11, BlueKaZeBlack, and Lanessa29 for your reviews! I love you guys! And CeruleanWaves11, your review appeared late, but I have to say that it really made me happy! Thank you so much!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**-Leigh**


	8. Chapter 8

"You want to what!?" Rin asked again, making sure that he wasn't hearing things.

"I said I want to do _it _with you…How many times are you gonna make me say something embarrassing?" Haru grumbled, a bit annoyed with having to repeat himself so many times. Suddenly, Rin grabbed Haru's wrist and dragged him upstairs.

"I'm not gonna stop this time, Haru." Rin pushed Haru down on the bed and climbed on top of him. He kissed Haru, at first it was just their lips touching, but then Rin stuck his tongue into Haru's mouth. He intertwined his tongue with Haru's, loving the amazingly sweet taste of Haru's mouth. Rin pulled away moments later to breathe before kissing Haru once again. One of Rin's hands began unbuttoning Haru's shirt. He ran his tongue across Haru's chin down to his neck, sucking on Haru's smooth skin gently.

"Ngh, Ri-Rin!" Haru entangled his hands in Rin's dark pink hair, tugging on it slightly. Rin bit Haru's neck roughly, making Haru moan again. Even though Rin's biting kinda hurt, Haru still like it because Rin would always make up for it by kissing or licking the bitten area. Haru squirmed from pleasure, pulling at Rin's hair every time Rin bit him.

Rin was going crazy from how sexy Haru was being, jerking at his hair. He quickly removed Haru's shirt, going straight for his nipples which Rin found to be one of Haru's very sensitive areas. He sucked on one, occasionally nipping, while pinching the other. Rin's free hand slid up Haru's thigh and latched on the hem of Haru's pants. "I hope you're ready, Haru…" Rin pulled Haru's pants and boxers off cautiously, accidently rubbing against Haru's erection earning him a surprised mewl from Haru.

"Angh! Rin, h-hurry!" Haru pleaded, wrapping his arms around Rin's neck. Haru's lower area was begging to be touched and he just couldn't stand it any longer. Rin had removed his own pants at this time, along with his underwear.

"Calm down, Haru. I'm not going anywhere; I just have to prepare you first." Rin gradually stuck his index finger in Haru's ass.

"Gah!" Haru mewled aloud, tearing up from the pain. It felt weird at first, but as Rin kept moving his finger in and out the feeling became more and more pleasurable. Another finger was added and the speed of the moving got a bit faster.

"Do you think you're ready now, Haru?" Rin pulled his fingers out and positioned himself in front of Haru. Haru nodded his head in response, holding on to Rin tightly. Rin pushed into Haru slowly, not wanting to hurt him.

"N-no! It hurts, Rin!" Haru cried, tears now free-falling from his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Haru! It'll feel better soon!" Rin clenched his teeth together for he was also having a hard time from Haru being so tight. He began to move slowly, so they could adjust to feeling. Haru wrapped his legs around Rin's waist. "Are you okay now?" Rin could move easier now and Haru wasn't squeezing him as tightly.

"Y-yeah…" Haru was beginning to feel good, the icky feeling from before fading away. Rin started to thrust in faster. Haru mewled and whimpered from the wonderful sensation he was getting from Rin. "Rin! I love-! Rin!" Haru couldn't speak properly; he was melting with pleasure. He wanted more, more of Rin. Haru grabbed Rin's cheeks and brought Rin's face down to his, kissing him. Rin happily obliged Haru, kissing him back fiercely.

"I love you-ugh-too, Haru!" Rin groaned, licking Haru's lips. "I love you so much!" Rin was almost at his limit and as far as he could tell so was Haru. Rin increased his thrusting speed, wanting the two of them to reach their climax together. Haru's cute little noises kept getting louder and louder as both he and Rin were so close.

"Ah! Angh!" Haru and Rin both released at once, getting the bed sheets and themselves dirty. Exhausted, the two of them laid together side by side, panting.

Rin reached over and caressed Haru's face lovingly. "I love you, Haru."

"I love you too, Rin." Haru smiled, cuddling up close to Rin before falling asleep.

* * *

Rin awoke to Haru's sleeping face. Smiling, he kissed Haru softly.

"So, I have to worry about being attacked in my sleep still?"

Rin jumped. "You were awake?" he asked, smiling awkwardly.

"Yeah…I closed my eyes when I saw you waking up." Haru scooted closer to Rin, hugging him.

"So you were fake sleeping, you sneaky little bastard." Rin hugged Haru back, nipping Haru's shoulder playfully.

"I didn't know what else to do!" Haru pinched Rin.

"So, what were you doing before? Watching me sleep? How perverted, Haru." Rin smirked, pinching Haru's nose.

"N-no!" Haru tried to wiggle away, but of course Rin wasn't gonna let him go.

"Haru…" Rin whispered into Haru's ear seductively, "I love you."

"Ngh! Don't say it like that!" Haru covered his ears only to have his hand kissed by Rin.

"But you know you love it when I do." Rin kissed Haru's shoulder softly before reluctantly letting Haru go.

"Maybe…" Haru grumbled, sitting up.

"Somebody's grumpy." Rin got out the bed to put his clothes back on.

"Do you have to go back to Samezuka today?" Haru asked, not getting out of bad yet.

"Unfortunately, yes. I need to practice for regionals." Rin slid his underwear on and headed for the shower.

Haru had forgotten all about regionals; he'd forgotten about swimming in general due to his thoughts being filled with Rin. Haru realized that Rin was more important to him; more important than swimming.

Later that morning, Haru went with Rin to see him off on his way back to Samezuka.

"Don't look so sad, Haru." Rin ruffled Haru's hair, "I'll come see you again soon, okay?"

"You better. " Haru's face flushed a slight pink.

Rin looked around before kissing Haru. "I promise."

"Hey! Don't do that here!" Haru covered his face.

Rin laughed as he boarded the train. "See you later, Haru."

"Bye, Rin." Haru waved as Rin's train departed from the station.

* * *

"Welcome back, Matsuoka-senpai!" Nitori happily greeted Rin.

_Ugh, I almost forgot about him._ "Hey, Nitori." Rin walked inside his dorm room, sitting his bag on the floor.

"How was your time back in Iwatobi?" Nitori climbed down from his top down.

"It was fine, mostly just hung out with Haru and my family." Rin laid down, really wanting to take a nap but knew that'd never happen with Nitori around.

"Nanase-san…?" Nitori became irritated. He thought his senpai didn't like that guy. "And what'd you two do?"

"Huh?" Rin sat right back up, eyeing Nitori suspiciously. _Why the hell does it matter?_ "I mostly just stayed at his house, since there was no way I staying at home with my mother and Gou."

Nitori couldn't stand it. He didn't want anyone else getting close to his senpai. "Um, I got to go do something. I'll talk to you later, Matsuoka-senpai!" With that, Nitori left the room.

_What even? Whatever, I don't care. _Rin dug around in his bag for his swimsuit, figuring that he might as well go ahead and start practicing. Except, his swimsuit wasn't there. _Shit, I left it at Haru's._

* * *

Later that evening, Rin just got finished practicing. He had texted Haru earlier and asked if Haru would bring his swimsuit by. Unfortunately, Haru was out shopping for groceries so he would have to drop by later, so Rin had to borrow a swimsuit. _I swear, I'll never wear a freakin' speedo ever again._ Rin went into the locker room and changed clothes.

"Senpai?" Nitori peeked into the locker room, in hopes of finding Rin.

"Yeah?" Rin walked out from behind the lockers.

"I have something important to tell you…"

_I don't like the sound of that._ "What?"

Nitori fidgeted before answering. "I really like you, Matsuoka-senpai!"

Rin internally face palmed. _ I knew it!_ "Sorry, Nitori, but the feeling's not mutual. I already have someone I like."

"It's Nanase-san, isn't it?" Nitori pouted. He was right about Rin's feelings for Haru all along and he hated it. He was the one who helped Rin when Haru wasn't around, but of course that stupid childhood friend had to ruin everything.

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry." Rin shrugged. It was better for him just to tell Nitori straight out; there really wasn't any way to put it.

"But I liked you first!" Nitori ran up to Rin and pulled Rin's face to him, forcing a kiss on his lips.

Suddenly, the door opened and Haru walked in. "Hey, Rin? I got your swim…suit." Haru stopped dead in his tracks. Rin was kissing someone? Someone other than him? He quickly turned and left the room, wanting to get as far away as possible.

"Wait, Haru! No, it's not what it looks like!" Rin ran off after Haru.

* * *

**Leigh here.**

**Don't hurt me guys! *hides* I know it's a horrible ending for this chapter! ;u; Please forgive me! Nitori is just a lil shit, k?**

**I'm glad I was able to get this up a bit earlier than I have been. It's only because I stayed up to unholy hours. ( _ _|||)**

**I'm not sure if I'll get a chapter up Saturday, but I'll try. If I don't there will be two chapters on Sunday.**

**Thanks again for your reviews BlueKaZeBlack, Lilly927, and Lanessa29! You guys are great!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**-Leigh**

**Btw, I put future stories I'll be working on in my Profile Bio. Feel free to check it out.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Haru! I said wait!" Rin caught up to Haru and grabbed his wrist. "It's not what it looks like, okay?"

"So, what is it then?" Haru asked, not looking at Rin.

"The stupid brat came out of nowhere and just decided to plant one on me! It's not like I wanted to smooch that idiot!" Rin explained, frantically trying to get Haru to look at him.

"…I don't want to hear your excuses." Haru wanted to believe in Rin, but he was just too upset now to even glance at Rin's face. "Please just leave me alone. I don't want to be around you now…" Haru yanked his wrist free of Rin's grasp.

_Why won't you just listen to me!? Don't you love me, Haru!?_ "Fine! You just go do whatever the hell you want!" Rin stomped off, knowing he was wrong for saying that, but upset because Haru didn't believe him.

Haru didn't glance back once as he solemnly headed for the train station.

* * *

**(Haru's P.o.V.)**

It's been almost a week since Haru and Rin last spoke to one another. _I know I was wrong for not believing Rin right at that moment, but I was so upset…I really want to see him again, except I'm afraid he won't want to see me._ Haru felt terrible. He hoped that this little fight wouldn't be the end, not when they had come this far. _What if he's with that shrimp, Nitori? _This thought made Haru's heart hurt. He hated the thought of Rin touching someone other than him. Haru pulled his phone, checking for any messages or calls from Rin. Unfortunately, there were none. Hesitant, Haru decided to send Rin a message saying that he wanted to see Rin and apologize to him.

Haru checked his phone after school only to find that Rin hadn't responded to his message. _He must still be angry. Maybe…he really did move on to that brat. Why couldn't I just trust him?_ Haru didn't go to practice; he just went home. He felt as if his heart had been stomped on. How could his perfect relationship take this much of a downward spiral? Haru entered his house, shutting the door. He walked into the living room somberly, sitting down his couch; one of the places he and Rin had slept together. Tears welled up in eyes as he remembered how gently Rin had touched him, how softly Rin kissed him, how Rin thought of Haru above anything else… Why did he have to go and mess everything up? He knew Rin wasn't lying to him, so why? Why did he act as if Rin had done something? _I'm such a fool…_

Suddenly, there was knocking at the door. Haru wiped his face before getting up to answer the door. It was Makoto, coming to check up on Haru. "Hey…" Haru wasn't exactly happy that Makoto came to see him, but he was glad that, for the moment, he wouldn't be alone.

"What's wrong, Haru? You're skipping practice!" Makoto stepped inside Haru's house.

"It's nothing…" Haru went back to the living room, putting on Rin's jacket that Haru had secretly kept from Rin visited.

"Haru, I know what I did last time was a bit out of line, but we're still friends, aren't we?" Makoto sat down beside Haru, "You tell me anything, alright?"

Haru appreciated Makoto's concern and support, but he really didn't want Makoto to get involved and make matters worse than they already were. "I really just don't want to talk about. Thanks though, Makoto."

"It was Rin, wasn't it?"

Haru was stunned. _How does he-_

"I was right, huh?" Makoto had a scary look on his face.

"What are you talking about?" Haru was taken aback by this look. He didn't know whether that look was jealously or hatred; it may have even been a combination of the two.

"That day Rin and I got into an argument…I saw what happened when you chased after him. That underclassman, Nitori, has told me some things lately, as well." Makoto explained.

_Nitori? He's been interfering this whole time!? That little shit!_ "Why does he keep interfering!?" Haru couldn't take it anymore. Nitori had gone too far and Haru was done with letting Nitori get away with whatever he wanted. "By the way, why were _you_ talking to him, Makoto?" Haru knew that Makoto wasn't completely innocent in this whole situation.

"Can I not talk to who I please, Haru?" Makoto asked, moving closer to Haru. "You seem very upset with Rin and his kouhai…How about I comfort you, Haru? Then, you won't have to worry about them anymore."

_You too, Makoto?_ Haru shook his head. "No, I'm not like that. I won't betray Rin, even if he really betrays me."

"But he did betray you, Haru." Makoto grabbed Haru's hand only to have Haru snatch it away from him.

"No, he didn't. This is something you and that stupid shrimp have put together!" Haru wanted to see so much right. He didn't care if Rin was upset with him or not. Haru had to Rin! "I'm leaving, Makoto, and you better be gone when I get back!" Haru got up from the couch, making his way to door as fast as he could. But before Haru could even take five steps, Makoto grabbed his wrist.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, for you see…" Makoto slammed Haru against the wall, "I like you, Haru and I'm not going to lose to Rin."

Haru was frightened; he'd never seen Makoto act this way before. _Rin!_

* * *

**(Rin's P.o.V.)**

Rin was in one of the worst moods he's ever been in. _Why the hell is Haru being so stubborn? And freaking Nitori won't even let me breathe without asking what I'm doing or what I'm thinking about! I mean, shit!_ Just then, Rin's phone went off, indicating that he had a message. In hopes of the message being from Haru, Rin immediately picked up his phone that was sitting on the bench next to him only to have it snatched away from him by Nitori.

"Who're you talking to, senpai?" Nitori looked at the message, "Oh, it's Nanase-san…"

"Give me my phone, Nitori." Rin was trying his hardest not to slug Nitori.

"What's the point of even talking to Nanase-san when he obviously doesn't trust you? I mean, shouldn't he have more faith in the man he loves? I wonder if he had Tachibana-san comfort h-"

Rin slammed Nitori against the wall of the hallway. "Say another freakin' word, I dare you. I am so sick of your shit, Nitori. You've sunken to a really low-level. No one is going to take Haru away from me." Rin glared at Nitori fiercely. "And just for your information, Haru will always be the only one for me, even if he is with someone else. I would never love someone as shameful as you!"

Those words hit Nitori like a knife to his chest. "Wh-what?"

"Here let me make it easy for you; there's no way in hell that you'd ever win me over." Rin leaves, not looking back at his now heartbroken kouhai. He opened the message from Haru. Almost instantly, Rin took off for the train station.

* * *

Having skipped the rest of his classes and swimming practice, Rin made in to Iwatobi around the time of Haru getting out of school. He headed to Iwatobi High and went straight for the pool.

"Rin-chan!? What are you doing here!?" Nagisa and the others were very surprised to see Rin at their practice.

"Where's Haru?"

"Oh, he went home. I don't think he was feeling too great today."

Rin noticed that Makoto wasn't there either. Thinking about what Nitori had said, he asked, "Where the hell is Makoto?"

"Oh yeah! Mako-chan went to go check up on Haru-chan!" Nagisa replied happily.

Rin took off for Haru's house. _That bastard better not have touched Haru; I swear I'll kill him!_ He ran up the stairs and slammed opened Haru's door, not even bothering to knock. When he opened the door, he saw what he feared most…

* * *

**Leigh here.**

***is crying***

**Geez, that was depressing to write. ;~; I almost cried several times. (is the type of person who gets emotionally involved with what they're reading/writing)**

**The next chapter will be the last! Sad, isn't it? Thanks guys for your continued support!**

**I have many other ideas I'll be working on in the future; please check my profile for details. **

**Thank you Scarlet-Evan, Aetoii, Lilly927, BlueKaZeBlack, and Lanessa29 for your reviews!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Leigh**


	10. Chapter 10

Rin slammed open Haru's door, not even bothering to knock. When he opened the door, he saw what he feared most…

Makoto had Haru pinned up against the wall of the hallway, kissing the lips that Rin had claimed as his. "Get the hell away from Haru!" Rin punched Makoto in the face, knocking him to the ground.

"Rin!" Haru cried, running to him. Rin took Haru into arms and embraced him tightly.

"I'm sorry it took me so long, Haru."

"I was waiting for you, you know."

"I know." Rin smiled.

"You know, I'm still here." Makoto stood up and rubbed his cheek.

Rin pushed Haru behind him. "And can I ask why the shit are you here?" Rin glared at his old friend menacingly.

"I could be asking you the same question. Why are you here when you hurt Haru by having a fling with Nitori?" Makoto shot back.

"Oh, I see. You and Nitori had some shit planned to split us apart, huh? Well, it ain't gonna happen! Haru's mine!" Rin declared, standing in front of Haru protectively.

"He's yours!? I was here for him when you weren't! And now that you're back, he immediately goes to you! Was everything I did for nothing!?" Makoto charged at Rin, his fist aimed right for Rin's face.

"Watch out!" Haru jumped in front of Rin at the last second, taking the blow.

"Haru!" Rin caught Haru before he fell to the round. "What the hell were you thinking!?"

"I wanted you two to stop fighting…" Haru stood up to face Makoto. "Makoto, I appreciate everything you're done for me until now. You've really been the best friend I could ever ask for, but I don't and never will see you in the way that you'd want me to. I've always felt something for Rin, even when he was away, but I'm just now realizing feelings. Please don't take this away from me, Makoto. This is the first time I've ever wanted something this much."

Makoto was shocked speechless. This was the first time Haru stood up to him. Understanding now that no matter what he said or did, he wouldn't get what he wanted. "Thank you, Haru. I understand now…I'll see you later." Makoto left quickly, not wanting to be around them any longer.

* * *

**(Haru's P.o.V.)**

Haru was sitting in Rin's lap, facing him. His arms were wrapped tightly around Rin's neck and his head was resting atop Rin's. Rin had his strong arms wrapped around Haru. _I love being held like this…Rin always makes me feel so safe and warm. I love him so much…_

"Haru, let me look at your face." Rin pushed Haru back a bit. Haru turned his head so that Rin could see his injured face. His cheek was swollen and had turned a dark purple. Rin kissed Haru's cheek softly. "I'm sorry, Haru…"

"I'm sorry too…" Haru pulled Rin's face to his and kissed Rin.

"Haru…" Rin kissed his black-haired lover back. Their kiss was long and loving, neither wanting to pull away for air. Rin pulled away first, but went back to kissing Haru instantly. This time though, Haru was the one to stick his tongue in the other's mouth. Rin, of course, let Haru do as he pleased, curling his tongue around Haru's and gently nipped it from time to time.

Haru's lower half was feeling hot and it was driving him insane. He was becoming impatient and really wanted Rin to touch him. Haru began to grind his hips against Rin's, earning him a muffled groan from Rin. Rin grabbed Haru's hips and made him move faster, both becoming hard.

Before continuing, the two of them removed their clothing. Haru returned to Rin's lap, flinching when his erection touched Rin's. "You're rather sensitive, aren't you?" Rin whispered, licking the shell of Haru's ear. Haru shivered, moaning in response to Rin's question. Rin sucked lightly on the nape of Haru's neck while his hands roamed all over Haru's body.

_It feels so good…If only we could stay like this…_ Haru's thoughts were interrupted by a sudden pleasurable feeling to his lower region. Rin was teasingly running his finger up and down Haru's erection. "N-no, Rin! Don't-!" Haru begged, the teasing only making him want more.

"But you know you like it." Rin smirked, firmly grabbing Haru's erection before stroking it gently.

"Ngyah! No, R-rin!" Haru dug his fingers into Rin's shoulders. Rin didn't do this last time, so this was a new sensation for him and he liked it. A lot.

"You're so cute, Haru. I love it when you moan my name; keep it up and I'll reward you nicely." Rin's free hand reached around to Haru's ass, sticking in one finger while his stroking got faster.

"W-wah! Don't do both at once!" Haru cried. He couldn't handle it, being pleasured in both spots. But Rin refused to listen to Haru's protests. He put in a second finger and made his strokes harsher. "Rin, pl-please! I'm going to-!"

"Not yet." Rin removed his fingers and stopped his stroking. He grabbed Haru's hips and lifted him up. "Here I come, Haru." Rin pulled Haru down on him gently, not wanting to go too fast. Haru mewled from the pain, not used to the feeling yet. "I know it hurts, but I'll be making you feel good real soon." Rin assured Haru. He thrust his hips up and down, trying his best to accustom Haru to Rin entering him.

_It hurts…but I don't want Rin to stop._ Haru also moved his hips to the same rhythm as Rin, wanting them both to feel good. Quickly, the feeling of pain was replaced with pleasure. Rin's thrusting became quicker and harder, making it impossible for Haru to keep up. He felt so good, so lost in bliss that he really didn't know what to do. He was so close to climaxing. "R-rin, I…I'm-!"

"I know, Haru…Me too-!" Both of them came at the same time, moaning loudly. Rin removed himself from Haru, moving to a laying down position with Haru on top of him. "Are you okay?" Rin panted, trying to catch his breath. Haru only nodded, worn out. Rin ran his hands down Haru's smooth back. "I love you, Haru…I really do. I've wanted to ask and I know this is a weird time to ask, but how much do I mean to you?"

Haru smiled,answering with:

"_You're more important than swimming."_

END.

* * *

**Leigh here. **

**I'm sorry for the late update! I was unable to upload this chapter yesterday!**

**I know it was a bit short, but… ;u; I'm a bit upset that this is the end.**

**Also, I'm sorry to those who love Makoto! I didn't like making him the bad guy, but that's just how it happened! ;o;**

**Thanks to BlueKaZeBlack, Lilly927, Lanessa29, juju1994, and angelrider13 for your reviews! And thanks to everyone who favourited and followed this story!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**-Leigh**

**Btw, I'm starting on my Rei x Nagisa fanfic now and I hope you guys will read it! **


End file.
